


Bravery

by iamdkscully



Series: Sam and Jack Weekly One-Shot Challenge [6]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:04:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1369894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamdkscully/pseuds/iamdkscully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She took another slow deep breath and tried to calm the butterflies that were flying at Mach speeds around her stomach. “I can do this,” she repeated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bravery

“You can do this Sam.”

She tried to focus on Cassie's voice as she took another slow deep breath and tried to calm the butterflies that were flying at Mach speeds around her stomach. “I can do this,” she repeated.

Cassie couldn't help grinning at her. She grabbed her favorite aunt and second surrogate mother's hand and held it in both of her own. “Sam, look at me. You are very brave.”

Tears formed in Sam's eyes as she looked at the young woman who stood before her. “There is a such thing as too brave ya know. Maybe I shouldn't do this.”

Cassie giggled. “Would you stop worrying. Everything is going to be fine.”

Sam squeezed her eyes and tried to breathe through another wave of pain and nausea. “What...if...he doesn't come.”

“Wild equines, Carter.” Jack strolled into the room grinning widely.

“She was worried,” Cassie grinned back, still holding Sam's hand.

“She does that you know,” he grabbed Sam's other hand and brought it to his lips.

“So, whatdya say, Samantha? You ready to do this?”

She couldn't help grin back at the glint in his chocolate eyes. “No. But Cassie tells me I am very brave.” She grimaced as the pain hit her again.

Jack gripped her hand tighter and started rubbing her back in slow circles like he'd been taught. “Bravest woman I know.”

“Cass?”

“Sam, I'll be right back, I'm just gonna go get Mom okay?”

Sam only nodded. She couldn't believe this was happening. She just didn't feel ready. She thought she had so much time to get used to the idea but that time had just flown by and although she and Jack were able to relish it together, she now found herself full of doubt and fear.

Jack stepped away long enough to get her some water. She immediately grabbed his hand again. Her lifeline, her constant. If there was one thing she'd learned without a doubt in her mind over the last few months, it was that Jack O'Neill loved her and as long as she knew that, she knew she could do anything.

She looked Jack in the eye as the pain came again. “There's nothing you can't do, Sam.” His voice spoke the words, but his eyes reflected his meaning. _Always._

Cassie came back in the room with Janet in tow.

“So? Are we ready Sam?”

“We're ready.”

 

Twenty minutes later, Jack O'Neill sat next to his wife and let the tears he'd tried to hold back fall. He kissed her sweat dampened forehead before wiping his eyes and leaving the room. Out in the hall he looked at the anxious faces of George, Jacob, Daniel, and Teal'c waiting for him to speak.

 

“It's a girl,” he grinned, “it's a girl.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> No real time frame, hence my inclusion of Janet :)


End file.
